Kamen Rider Phantom
by Celsius Fate
Summary: The inner darkness of humanity empowered supernatural beings known as yokai to attack, seeking more evil to revive their leader. To reforge the broken seals around Japan, the Gods created the Phantom Driver and sealed it within Kamigomo-jinja in Kyoto. Five thousand years later, a young male with a mysterious past is chosen by the driver to become Kamen Rider Phantom


**This must be like my third rewrite of this story since I didn't like the direction the first two were going in. Hopefully this will be the last rewrite and I'll actually be able to finish this XD**

**Summary: The inner darkness of humanity empowered supernatural beings known as yokai to attack, seeking more evil to revive their leader. To reforge the broken seals around Japan, the Gods created the Phantom Driver and sealed it within Kamigomo-jinja in Kyoto. Five thousand years later, a young male with a mysterious past is chosen by the driver to become Kamen Rider Phantom, humanity's savior who will purge the darkness once and for all. **

**Setting: Japan **

**Rating: T with dark themes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Kamen Rider aside from my OC and plotline. Everything else belongs to Toei.**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Kamen Rider Phantom**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter I: Descend, Phantom! **

_Humanity's darkness have long given rise to mystical beings known as yokai, beings born from the inner darkness of people's hearts. To combat the growing evil, the Gods created the Phantom Driver and tasked the Abe clan with aiding the chosen one to reforge the seals around Japan. The strongest onmyouji of the time, Abe no Seimei, carried out his duties by aiding the chosen one during his time. One by one, the seals were reforged and the swell of yokai began to dwindle until only their leader was left. The chosen one and Abe no Seimei arrived at the base of Mount Fuji and confronted the leader, only for Seimei to freeze upon recognizing the leader as none other than his mother Kuzunoha. _

_Enraged at humanity for the killing of her beloved and heart-broken at seeing her son being forced to fight her, Kuzunoha was torn between her love for her son and wishing revenge upon the rest of the world. After a long and exhausting battle, the chosen one managed to seal Kuzunoha within the shrine and erected a barrier with Seimei's help. Vowing to return to the human world eventually, Kuzunoha bides her time, waiting to strike and avenge her love. _

_Abe no Seimei and the chosen one then returned the Phantom Driver back inside the shrine which would be known as Kamigomo-jinja in Kyoto. With his task completed, the chosen one settled down with his love and started a family. Seimei returned to the Imperial Family and continued being the most powerful onmyouji of his time, and tasked his descendants with guarding the seal and aiding the new chosen one should the need arise. _

_Five thousand years would pass before the seal would stir..._

* * *

-Somewhere in the vast forests of Japan-

A young male dressed in a black hoodie traveled with a taller male by his side. The two of them stopped in front of a temple which shouldn't be out in the middle of nowhere, and despite the dust and leave gathering on the roof, the temple still looked fresh and sharp like the day it was erected. One of the tablets in the male's hand began glowing, indicating this was one of the seals they had been searching for.

"It's this one Hiro," the second male said.

"I know. This is the fifth one," Hiro replied as he lifted the tablet in the air.

The tablet began glowing brightly as rays of purifying light shot forth to bask the temple, but before the tablet could finish its job of sealing the temple, the doors shook violently and the seal suddenly broke. Several black clouds burst from behind the doors, each taking up a circular position around Hiro and his companion.

"Finally we're free!" the first shadow gasped, flexing his arms back and forth.

"To think we've been trapped within for five thousand years. My skin has wrinkles and fine lines!" a female voice complained.

"Stop worrying about your beauty, Yukihime. You'll have plenty of time to restore that fragile face of yours," a third voice sneered.

"Maybe I should start with your ugly face, Jorogumo."

"Enough! We have company!" the first shadow reported.

Hiro was on alert as the shadows focused their attention on him. These were no ordinary yokai since he could sense a high amount of negative energy emanating from them like waves upon the ocean. The conventional methods he used on previous yokai most likely wouldn't work on them.

"A human? How lovely, maybe we'll start by devouring his darkness!"

"Ryuu, stand back."

Hiro's companion retreated a safe distance away from Hiro and the shadows.

Holding up a coin in his hand engraved with the figure of a Bakeneko, a belt materialized around Hiro's waist. The belt itself was metallic in appearance with a star engraved in the symbol. What was unique about the star was the fact that each point was a different color that corresponds to one of the elements. Hiro inserted the coin into the slot and passed his hand over the star.

_Identity verified: Releasing Flame Form_, a robotic voice declared from the belt.

"That belt! It's Phantom!" Yukihime screeched.

"Get him!"

The shadows leaped upon their prey but a vortex of flame erupted from Hiro's body, sending everyone flying backwards away from him. The flames licked and danced their way up Hiro's frame, and when they finally cleared, an armor-clad warrior stood there stoically. The black suit was accented with various shades of red and yellow, reminiscent of flames covering Hiro's arms and legs. His helmet bore the kanji for "fire" atop the visor and a sword was sheathed behind his bad.

"That form! It really is Phantom!" Jorogumo hissed in anger.

Resting his left hand on the tip of his sword, Hiro swept one foot out and bent his knees slightly, holding out his right hand in mock invitation to fight him.

Yukihime and Jorogumo launched themselves at Phantom, the former bearing a metal fan and the latter wielding a pair of daggers. Hiro arched his back and struck Yukihime in the face with his right foot, the unsheathed his sword and parried the blades from Jorogumo before unleashing a uppercut to her abdomen. The two Mononoke were repelled by his attacks, and Yukihime gathered cold energy in her hand before launching it at Hiro.

A stream of fire melted the cold energy before it could touch him.

"Are you stupid or something? He's fire and you're ice! Of course his powers can negate yours!"

"You fight him then if you're so powerful!"

"Shut it the two of you! Yukihime, Jorogumo, leave with Shiranui and locate the others. I'll handle him," Orochi commanded as he stood in front of Phantom.

The other three teleported away from the battlefield but Hiro signaled to his partner, the latter vanishing on the spot to chase after the other three.

"Kamen Rider Phantom, your predecessor sealed us away five thousand years ago alongside Empress Kuzunoha. Now that we're finally free, we won't let you off so easily! Come forth Mamono, bring me the head of Phantom!"

A group of grunts appeared from nowhere and charged towards Hiro, but he calmly raised his blade and ran a hand along the length of it. Charging his weapon with fire, he slashed around in a circle, easily taking care of the grunts that were trying to swarm him.

"Damn you!"

Orochi rushed forward with his tanbo and swung down with it, but Hiro blocked the blow and performed a roundhouse kick to his enemy's side. As if sensing his incoming kick, the Mononoke countered with his own and the force of the attack sent both stumbling backwards several feet. Hiro stood up and ran his hand over the hilt of his sword where a sensor was located. Upon recognizing the identity of Phantom, the sword transformed into a bow from which he began firing arrows with.

Orochi blocked the arrows with his tanbo but the ongoing barrage of projectiles was too much for him to handle. Arrows began slipping through his defenses and pierced his skin, unleashing a small wave of purifying energy that seeped into his body wherever the arrows struck.

"It burns! Get it off me!" Orochi screamed, swiping his hands up and down his arms to dislodge the arrows.

Using this chance to unleash a finisher on the Mononoke, Hiro jumped into the air and inserted the Bakeneko coin into the slot on his weapon, then rapidly pressed down on the star on his driver.

_Finisher Release: Blazing Phantom Barrage!_ his belt declared as his pulled back on the string of his weapon.

Gathering energy into the arrow that was forming, Hiro released the string and it shot forth from his bow, piercing Orochi right in the center of his heart. The Mononoke's body crumbled into pieces of rubble. Phantom held out the tablet he was using earlier and watched as the pieces were sealed within. He held the tablet in front of his driver and watched as the star glowed once.

"Four more to go..." he murmured as the transformation cancelled itself.

Ryuu reappeared by his side and Hiro looked at his partner expectantly.

"They got away with help from a Wanyudo. I tried tracking them but their scent vanished around the city. They must have realized human scents will mask their own, hence the city being their getaway location."

"We'll track them down," Hiro started to move but fell on one knee while clutching his upper left arm.

"Hiro! You pushed yourself too far," Ryuu knelt beside his ward and made a thin cut on his wrist.

Hiro latched onto the wound and took in several mouthful of blood before pulling back.

"Finish sealing the temple and we'll leave," Ryuu said.

* * *

-Mt. Fuji-

"I can't believe Phantom is still alive!" Yukihime said upon arriving at the base where their Empress had been sealed.

"Stop your whining and help us figure out how to break this damn barrier!" Jorogumo scowled.

"How do you expect us to break this damn thing? It burns us if we get too close, and only a descendant of Abe no Seimei can undo the seal!"

"Then we'll have to go and find a descendant, won't we? Noroimusha! Get your ass out here!" Shiranui growled.

A figure emerged from Yukihime's shadow and knelt in front of his master.

"See if you can find any descendants of Abe no Seimei and bring them back here, _unharmed_." Shiranui emphasized the last word.

"Right away!"

Noroimusha vanished into the shadows and the remaining Mononoke began bickering among themselves once again.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Quick short chapter to introduce Phantom and some of the antagonists. _

_See you all next time!_

_Celsius Fate~_

**Profile**

**Name: **Nakahara Takahiro (Hiro for short)

**Age**: 23

**Height: **5'11

**Eye color**: Brown (turns red on occasions)

**Background**: Hiro was orphaned at a young age without ever knowing who his parents are. He was raised by his guardian Ryuu, and knows of his origins as a yokai but Ryuu had sworn an oath to his parents back then to protect and raise him like his own child. Once he was of age, Hiro began learning how to fight from his guardian and obtained the Phantom Driver when he stumbled upon the Kamigomo-jinja in Kyoto one day. After learning of the origins of the driver and what it means to become Phantom, Hiro began fighting the yokai and restoring the seals around Japan.


End file.
